ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
is the second Scorpium Ultra and middle sibling from the Tomoya Family, who originally relied on strength before embracing virokinesis to the fullest. Introduced as the main antagonist from Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption and Ultraman One (Season 4), before redeeming in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath with persuasion from his wife. He was entrusted with killing Evil Messiah and after reuniting with his estranged family, Virus took residence on Earth as the identity Kai Tomoya. Etythomology The name "Cure" is used to emphasise Cure and Virus are brothers. The word "virus" refers to the cause of certain illness in the context of medical science, and the word "cure" is referred as the solution. This stressed that Curium Water and Voiderium are counterparts, and the brothers formerly oppose one another. His name is referred to his ability to cause an interplanetary plague. History Past During his youthful times, Virus closely followed the footsteps of his brother Cure to safeguard the peace of Scorpio Nova Universe and bringing the terrorizing Deleto race into extinction. Despite his unawareness of the meaning of Voiderium, Virus nonetheless signed the Pact Scroll for the Scorpio Nova and leaving the protection of the universe to Cure. Virus ventured across the galaxies beyond and eventually landing himself on Earth, while coincidentally saving Yvon from the rampaging Deletos and afterward, both of them engaged into a romantic relationship in their human forms after falling love with each other since their initial encounter. Virus takes on the alias "Kai Tomoya", while Yvon properly introduced herself as "Sakura" before the couple traveled around the entire Earth for almost a decade and experiencing the aspect of the peaceful planet. Eventually, Kai and Sakura become married, who was already pregnant with their first son. However, Kai becomes agitated with the disgusting side of humans and decides to betray Sakura in their Ultra forms. Virus proceeds to corrupt Yvon with Voiderium, which failed after Yvon erased the memories of their existence and sealing herself away. Virus then dedicated himself with voiding off free will with Voiderium and greatly upset the ecosystem of the universe. Virus was later confronted by Cure for his atrocities and after their legendary battle, Virus was banished from the universe. Virus ended up alling himself with Evil Messiah and dedicated himself with agreeing to the evil deity's ideals, who returned the deed through given Virus power enhancement. At Showa Universe, Virus participated in countless wars across various galaxies and becoming empowered with immense strength but his personality earned him the title "The Clown", feared by his allies and enemies-alike and temporarily joined forces with Ultraman Tregear but falling out with him over viewpoint contradictions. And subsequently, he formed the Virus Army. At some point in time, he meets Dark Hazel and fought him but the Dark Ultra flee. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption Before arriving on an alternate Earth of the same universe, Virus first appeared fighting against Lila and after defeating her, Virus proceeded to corrupt Lila with Voiderium and begins plaguing the Earth with the same substance. Virus was confronted by One at the Land of Atlantis, where One had vanquished most of Virus Army but Virus easily overpowered One after a ferocious battle, where One suffered a similar fate as Lila. Later on, Virus engaged battle with Zero to prevent him from foiling his plans of turning the planet into a wasteland while Xena and Giga played the role in freeing Lila and One from his influence. After Virus had defeated Zero, One alongside his childhood friends battled against the Scorpium Ultra, but afterward, the trio was reverted to human identities after Virus devastated their energies as Fusion Virus through merging with the Dark Matter. Virus then attempts to wipe off all living organisms on Earth but failed after One merges his heart with Xena and Giga, giving birth to Contrast. Thanks to his natural strength, Virus was capable of fighting the Fusion Ultra towards a standstill. However, he was eventually defeated in an explosion after Contrast exerted his true-power. In the epilogue, Virus survived from the experience while appearing as a purple luminous figure. Ultraman One: Season 4-5 Surviving with the cost of being stripped away most of his powers, Virus ventured towards the Monster Graveyard and obtaining his Demonic Form through absorbing minus energies there. Immediately, Virus revived Belial and Emperor from their deaths and afterward, the trio rebuilt the Virus Army. Setting sights on Scorpio Nova Universe, Virus started his schemes through corrupting the younger Scorpium Ultras and damaging the ecosystem for the second time. Virus had a rematch battle with Cure, who was almost brainwashed at the hands of Belial. At Magium World, Virus reappeared as Kai and meeting his son Dark Sceptor for the first time, before explaining to him his backstory and after Sceptor rejected his ideals, Virus attempts to corrupt him but was foiled after the oppositions arrived. Virus proceeded with unleashing the Soulless Ultras, the Scorpium Ultras he corrupted earlier and bringing forth his trump card, Death Tanothor. Seeing the Ultras overcoming from his trials, Virus demonstrated his might through effortlessly defeating the first five Ultra Brothers while Emperor and Belial faced defeat at the hands of Contrast and Zero respectively. Afterward, Virus entertained himself during the battle with One before defeating him for the second time. Virus then fought a decisive battle with Cure Ocean and managed to overpower him. With the energies he transmuted, Virus triggers an apocalypse explosion of his universe which was prevented through interference from Genesis Messiah. Once again, Virus survived to become his Vampire Form and ventured towards the "Negative Side of the Universe" where he accidentally uncovered the universe's calamity secrets and following the destruction of Evil Messiah, he arrived to warn the participants of the aforementioned threat regarding his next scheme. Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil His journey leads to the discovery of ancient entrances, Virus allied himself with Breaker and freeing the Evil Scorpium Ultras, and creating a calamity threat. An intense battle then raged between the good and evil, while Virus himself overseeing the entire events from the Moon. Before the movie ends, Virus was confronted by Cure and Yvon from his actions, and their battle was dragged into another universe. Return of The Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath With the slightest change of heart, Virus secretly returned to Earth as Kai decides to give himself the second chance to observe the humans once again. Watching the battles of Ren from afar, Kai becomes inspiring seeing the "motherly-bond" between him and the returning Sakura. Kai makes the decision to face his estranged family before meeting them through an invitation. Kai ended up fighting with Ren, who showed intense displeasure towards his father in Ultra Forms before both of them teamed to destroy Hell-Death and Arrestor after unintentionally wounding Sakura, who attempts to prevent further tensions between Kai and Ren. Kai was forgiven by Ren after persuasion from Sakura, later on, Kai repaired his marriage with Sakura where the couple personally reminisced regarding their romantic past while Kai himself finally believed with the humans. Seeing Ren at the verge of death from Moetargana, Kai joined hands with Sakura for the first time to save their son. With assurance from Ren regarding the Earth's future, Kai and Sakura decide seeking their own peace through venturing overseas. At North America, both of them will face against Armoured Darkness and eventually encounter Uota, where Kai will reconcile with his brother. Hearing from Uota about the threat of Jugglus Reflector, they returned timely to Japan and saved Ren from the descend of Jugglus, but the four of them was easily defeated. Thanks to his renewed determination and entrustment from his family, Kai faced off against Jugglus while unlocking his True Form, at the same time Kai realized Jugglus was actually Evil Messiah who pushed Kai into an adversity spot. Despite the arising despair, Kai received backing up from Ren and Sakura, who becomes their ultimate forms and proceeded to overpower Jugglus through their combined efforts before Kai returned the universe's peace and killing off his teacher via the Voiderium Final. The Tomoya Family was established after celebrating the victory, Kai rejoiced after his wife was pregnant with their daughter. Before parting ways with Uota, Kai engaged in a friendly battle with his elder brother. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Under the orders of Genesis Messiah after returning to his home universe, Virus went to an alternate "Future M78" Universe and recruiting Leg and Brotein to join the battle against Kumasaga. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Virus first appeared as Kai, celebrating Ida's victory against Thermal Demaaga and approved her desire of becoming a protector, where his daughter successfully mastered harmonizing Curium Water and Voiderium. Virus heard about the awakening of Guar Spectre, who returns back under the form of; Gina, Mold and Juda, bringing with them the revived Guar Army from Cure. And hence, Virus joins his family for the upcoming threat, where he battled against King Joegue. Seeing the Earth's future at state after the devil siblings merged to recreate their father Guar, the Tomoya family entrusted the ending of Guar through Ida, who succeeded through Purge Form after her childhood friends joined Ida as co-hosts. Virus fought with King Joegue the second time, whose one of the revived powerful underlings. During the arising threat of Evogargon, the Tomoya family ventured towards Planet Gurudo to safeguard the peaceful Alien Gold race as the crystallize beast was created by evil wrongdoers of their kind. Despite encountering Minous for the first time, Virus sensed the determination from his younger sister and after giving Minous an intensive training, the Tomoya Family ended up entrusting her with the killing of Evogargon. Virus ended up fighting against the Ball Form of Refleza while Minous finished Evogargon through her Ore Form. During the finale, Virus was among the older Scorpium Ultras to restore the imbalances caused by Vipermayu while entrusting the younger generation with eradicating the destroyer. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Worried towards the sudden disappearance of Yvon, Virus informed his siblings regarding the issue while Cure recruited the various Scorpium Ultras with the investigation. The Tomoya Family then received a mysterious message, Virus and his children decide venturing forth to Planet Tenebris for the purpose of saving Yvon. At the same time, the three of them entrusted the rest with protecting the universe from its impending doom. Arriving at the vile planet, Kai and his children meet Kirisaki, the human disguise of Tregear who held Sakura as a hostage. Since Ren and Ida become locked in battle with the Darkness Copies of Rosso, Blu and Grigio, an enraged Kai charged at Kirisaki and fought as Virus and Tregear respectively. Later, the three of them managed to momentarily distract their opponents and succeeded with freeing Sakura from the clutches of Tregear. Yvon then joined Virus in the pursuit of Tregear. While the couple was overpowered by the true power of Tregear, Virus ended up merging with Yvon to even the odds before killing off Tregear while Sceptor had fused with Ida and ended Ultraman Gruebe Darkness, whose is the fusion of the darkness siblings. With peace returned at last and before returning to Earth, Virus blessed Cure in his marriage with Atlanta. Cameo Appearances In Ultraman Geed The Movie, Virus alongside Cure and One guarded Geed’s Earth After Gilbaris’ demise, Riku and his friends before returning home. He was seen fighting the Galactrons in the prologue. In Ultraman Zora, Virus was contacted by Genesis Messiah and ventured to Primodial Light Universe to recruit the Ultras there to stop the threat of Kumasaga. Personality Virus mainly has fun through his villainy as an antagonist who enjoys trolling with his enemies. For instance, he meddles with them after lowering his standards of fighting and giving them false hope before ultimately giving them a taste of despair and proceeds to further provoke them by voiding their free will with Voiderium. And verbally, Virus has an erratic demeanor when taunting others and finding amusement after being contradicted through dialogues and responded in a crazy-minded way. Virus enlightens himself with his "calming perception" while caring no-less after facing an unexpected interference in his formulated plans and adopting an approach of dragging his goals to stalk for time and meanwhile, further experiencing the feelings of resentment and pleasure. Virus views the statement "I will beat you" as a form of bragging and annoyance, wishing that his foes will demonstrate their fullest skills which shows that Virus appreciates the power of potential. He continued this clown-like type after his redemption against his foes and those his unfamiliar with, where he becomes remarkable for in the past. ---- Despite proving himself to be "sadistic", as, within his heart, Virus showed an extremely unwillingness in hurting his enemies which are further evidenced by the painful expression through his eyes. He somewhat retains the sense of conscience, as Virus outright claimed his atrocities were for personal entertainment instead of his primary mission. Also, he clearly felt remorseful for corrupting Yvon in the past despite taunted her for wasting time on him. ---- Starting from Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, Virus completely shreds away his villainous qualities and begins showing the positive side of himself in matching comparison with his past. Virus further demonstrated his benevolent and light-hearted personality among those around him as Kai Tomoya. The love towards his wife Yvon was described as deepened affectionate to the extent of being devoted, this gave him the strong-willed courage in redeeming from his past wrongdoings. He becomes inspired by Yvon as a father, and seeks to drastically improve his role as the patriarch of the family where he showed a recognition demeanor towards Ida and Dark Sceptor with cultivating the right decisions in life and leaving them a good impression in their eyes as a father. ---- He greatly despised the disgusting side of humans, causing Virus to become amoral and addicted to the belief of "Conflicts are unnecessary to attain peace". During his return on Earth, Virus utterly regretted his decisions after observing the positive attributes from the Earthlings. Eventually, Virus becomes dedicated to believing in "changing", much like himself and better appreciating the human culture. He harbored deepened respect towards Evil Messiah for mentoring him in the past, which later on becomes great resentment towards the evil deity's ideals of bringing nothingness and causing Virus to take full responsibilities with ending his teacher while embracing Voiderium on the good site. At the same time, Virus prefers staying neutral on conflicts, while remaining as a supportive ally to safeguard the peace of Earth/the universe, representing his honor as a Scorpium Ultra. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item': Willpower **'Process': Kai creates a purple dome around him, and transforming into a background of cells. Kai then completely covers himself with dark green particles and forming a tunnel of darkness, with Virus emerging from it afterward. *'Grip Strength': 92, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 184, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Virus’ lifeforce is linked with Voiderium Nova, anything happens to it will greatly affect Virus. However, excessive use of energy won’t hurt him much due to his conditioning. His weak against Curium water but have since developed resistance against it while transmuting energy through the Voider Organ, he would suffer energy poisoning. In his True Form, he should only transform into it for a short while. Appearance - Demonic= As his "Demonic Form", his eyes are crescent-shaped glowing orange with his claws being longer and curved, known as the Virus Daggers. On his lower torso, silver metallic pieces are seen which also applies to his existing protectors and around his chest are lines intersecting with each other right below his protectors. However, his bracers and crystals are absent in this form. The main color is sliver. - Vampire= As Vampire Form, Virus has vampiric-like claws which can change back into fingers and having lines glowing dark-green running throughout his body. His arms and legs, having fang-like bracers protruding out, his protectors now being V-shaped which applies to his forehead crystal that glows orange. His eyes are the same as his Demonic Form and on his lower torso, having tattoos looking claw-shaped. The main color is black and red. }} Forms :;Shared *'Memory Linkage': After being married to Yvon, Virus and Yvon have a memory interlink with each other, while Virus can see and scan into Yvon memories and actions, Yvon can do the same. *'Strength': Thanks to his conditioning and nature as a strength-type Scorpium Ultra, Virus appeared to be the strongest among his race in terms of physical strength. This becomes greatly enhanced in later appearances, Virus sees himself as a belligerent fighter with his mighty strength which allows him to easily surpass his opponents. As such, Virus could easily overpower Ultras in their strength-forms and even fighting on par with Fusion Ultras. However, Virus usually doesn't exert his full strength. - Demonic= Demonic Form A new form of Virus after absorbing minus energy from the monster graveyard and turning it into his own power. This is considered his "second" body. In this form, Virus is several times stronger than his Normal or Fusion Virus forms. Virus gained more strength, speed, the ability to manipulate Voiderium to a greater degree and he is more resistant to Curium Water. This form is more powerful than One's Wisdom Form. Although this is considered his "Ultimate" form, it is not his true Ultimate form. It is just an enhancement and an advanced form, being his second most powerful form. He looks like a demon in this form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 100,000t *'Brute Strength': 200,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Jumping Height': 1150 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Voiderium': A new powerful variant of Voiderium, retaining all the powers of his previous forms, Fusion Virus and Normal Form in addition to the Virus Plague. However, they are more powerful. Virus can now manipulate Voiderium to a much larger degree. **'Voiderium Particles Spread': Virus release Voiderium Particles and spread to an Ultra, turning them into their dark and corrupted self. ***'Virus Plague Unleash': Another version of his Voiderium Particles Spread, instead of concentrating it on a celestial body like Ultras, Virus can spread the particles out from his body to cover larger areas to destroy ecosystems. This results in places being turned to wastelands, which converts Sunrium energies to negative energies to further enhance the attack. Combining with Belial's power allows him to speed up the process. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus can manipulate minus energy freely thanks to his Voiderium. **'Light Energy Conversion': Virus has the ability to convert and change light energy into darkness, although Virus may feel weaker afterward. **'Soulless Creation': Virus with his Voiderium now can clone soulless version of dark Ultras. These clones are completely under his control. **'Voider Organ': Using the power of Voiderium, Virus has developed an organ on his back. This allows him to: ***'Energy Transmutation /Storage /Absorption': The reason for harvesting large amounts of Sunriums is so that Virus can transmute them into dark energies by absorbing them and storing them in his organ. There is no limit to how much he can absorb, though absorbing a large portion turns Virus into a suicide bomber. ****'Revive': The leftover energies, Genesis Messiah's interference allowed Virus to revive himself with a new body. ***'Attack Conversion': Through his Voider Organ, Virus can convert the light beam attacks from other Ultras to further strengthen/empower himself in this form. *'Invisible Capsule': Virus can create a capsule to store celestial bodies like Ultras that is invisible to others, allowing Virus to travel in space easily while having items to carry around. *'Light Speed Flight': Virus covers himself in dark green light to travel at extremely high speeds. :;Special Moves *'Virusium Sun-Ray': Virus' main finisher, Virus thrusts his hands into plus style and fires a dark pink ray of energy. This beam rivals the beams of Showa Ultras. *'Virus Reverse': Virus creates a black hole of energy to absorb attacks and blast them back at their creator. *'Virus Barrier': Virus erects a barrier to block attacks. *'Virus Ball/Virus Blast': Virus creates a ball and fires energy blasts towards foes, can cause fatal burns when hit. *'Virus Magic': Virus' telepathic abilities, rarely used. *'Virus Teleportation': Virus can teleport foes and by creating a ball of purple energy and by opening a dimensional hole to other places. :;Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Virus fingers are now replaced by daggers, this allows him to do the following: **'Spirit Revival': By injecting his daggers into the ground, Virus can revive deceased monsters like Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor and even dark Ultras like Belial and Emperor. **'Spirit Combine Resonation': Virus can combine the spirits of two dead monsters into one body, after Virus can inject his claws into the ground and pumping Voiderium to the ground, leading to the creation of a new monster. He used this to create Death Tanothor. **'Beam Hold': Using his daggers, Virus can hold Ultra Beams and deflecting it away. Virus can break the beam apart with his strength. **'Virus Whip': When necessary, Virus can transform his daggers into whip weapon of whatever length he chooses to make his daggers more deadly. **'Virus Slash': Using his daggers or whips, Virus can slash his foes and cause them to bleed out of blood/light, weakening them severely. **'Virus X Slash': Virus can slash his foes with his two daggers, forming an X on their bodies. This allows Virus to take out One even in his Wisdom Form. *'Extension': Virus can extend his daggers to whatever length he wishes, even up to five times his height. :;Physical *'Virus Knuckle': Virus can punch his foes with great strength, creating shockwaves. *'Virus Deathblow': A blow of dark energy created by punching foes. *'Virus Kick': Virus can kick his foes, creating a massive spiral of dark energy to empower his blows. *'Virus Deathslam': Virus can charge his daggers with dark energy and deliver an extremely painful punch to his foes. *'Durability': Virus has greater durability in this form, able to withstand even the Curium Water. - Vampire= Vampire Form This form or rather his "third body" came about after reviving from the leftover energies stored in his Voider Organ formerly. Instead of original functions of Voiderium, Virus focus on elemental attacks related to Voiderium. He gains a more demonic and vampiric look. This form is weaker than Demonic but stronger than his Normal Form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 96, 000t *'Brute Strength': 192, 000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.6 :;Abilities **'Powers of Normal Mode': Virus has access to his Normal and Demonic Form powers. *'Dimensional Travelling': Signature ability of Scorpium Ultras. *'Portal Closure': Virus fires a dark-green day to close and seal giant portals. *'Willpower': Virus' willpower is greater than any other Ultras, endured choking effects which are proven life-threatening. *'Voiderium': Virus still possess Voiderium as Vampire, he can use disease based attacks, excelling in Virokinesis. **'Voider Free': Infecting the target with Voiderium, temporary voiding off their free will, stunning their movements. ***'Voider Corrupt': Virus temporary brainwashes his foes with Voiderium and attacking their own allies. **'Voider Scythe': Virus can create scythe blades with particles of infection that pop out behind his body. He uses these to pierce through foes bodies to weaken them. **'Voiderium Convert': Virus' defensive move with Voiderium. ***'Convert Type': Virus converts the attack before blasting back at the target or empowering himself. **'Voider Wall': Virus creates a barrier dome of Voiderium particles, to block an enemy attack or to dissolve shields by tossing it at the opponent. The shield can confuse the opponent, given its illusionary nature. **'Voider Disease': Virus either converts the Voiderium to an acid or an alkali, scalding their body. **'Voiderium Afloat': Virus covers himself with an aura of Voiderium particles to empower himself and staying afloat in midair. Virus can greatly reduce the damage to the surroundings with his attribute-based powers. Activating the aura's true power allows Virus to assume his Ultimate Form. He utilizes this aura for space traveling. **'Voider Splash': Virus splashes Voiderium towards foes, causing them to bleed out energy and weakening them. **'Voider Bomb': Virus throws a ball filled with Voiderium particles towards foes, and weakening their immune system and unable to channel defensive-like moves across Virus. **'Voider Fang': Ability to cause inner explosions within foes with Voiderium, causing them intense pain. **'Voider Brute': Virus shatters the ground, erecting a shockwave of Voiderium particles, scalding anyone mortally upon contact. **'Viro Healing': Virus' healing ability. ***'Type 1': Virus spreads Voiderium towards surroundings and healing his allies. **'Type 2': A more specific version, where Virus either promotes & remove cancer cells from the target, leading the recovery of wounds and cell alteration on aggressive foes. **'Type 3': Same technique but not healing as Virus prevents foes from activating their healing and regeneration ability *'Teleportation': Virus can teleport short distances when doing so, a green flash of light is emitted. :;Special *'Vampirium Sun-Ray': A dark orange and purple ray fired from an 'L' style. *'Vampirium Ripper': A purple and orange energy arc created from his both hands. Can be fired rapidly. *'Vampirium Slash': Virus can fire energy slashes of medium energy from his Vampire Bracers. *'Vampire Visor': A powerful concentrated ray fired from his both eyes. *'Color Timer Ray': A secondary attack fired from Color Timer. *'Mouth Breath': A breath of black beam from his mouth, able to stun the opponent temporary. :;Weapons *'Vampire Claws': Virus has a set of vampire-like talons on his hands, which he can swap between his normal fingers. They are similar to Dracula's vampire claws or rather a directly analogous. Like the Virus Daggers and Virus Claws in his Normal or Demonic Forms, they are still a portion of Evil Messiah's power. **'Vampire Destruct': A powerful slash attack with his claws empowered by a black aura, it leaves an "X" shaped cut on his foes' body, where they would start bleeding out energy. **'Vampire Exceed': Virus extends his claws into long daggers that is twice his height and using it to pierce through his foes' body. **'Vampire Shield': Virus charges his claws with black aura and it acts as a shield to block attacks. Virus can convert the attacks to his own power and launch it back at his foes. **'Vampire Absorption': Virus can absorb energy from any sources through his Vampire Claws to empower himself. This is to compensate for the loss of his Voider Organ after using it to revive himself previously. Like how a vampire absorbs blood. :;Physical *'Vampire Punch': A powerful punch attack, with gravity waves. *'Vampire Kick': A powerful kick attack, with gravity waves. *'Vampire Bite': Virus rushes towards the enemy, biting them physically and tearing about their flesh. *'Virus Kinetic': A move involving muscular strength, pushing the enemy back. Ramming move. *'Virus Drill': A very powerful drilling attack, charging himself with dark energy. Can destroy a monster. *'Vampire Lift': A lifting attack, grabbing his foes multiple and throwing them which weakens them. :;Combination *'Triple Combo': A combination move with Cure and Yvon. Virus first voids off the free will of foes with Voiderium, with Yvon delivering multiple slash attacks with her blade. Cure then finishes the move, destroying them with a powerful splash of Curium Water. **A tag team version was used with Yvon or Dark Sceptor, who ends the attack with a drawing slash. Meanwhile, Virus slices the enemy with his claws. Virus can perform the attack with both of them if needed. Finisher combo. *'Virus Combo Ray': Virus can combine his Vampire Sun-Ray with another beam attack to make it a more powerful beam. *'Double Scalder': An attack with Virus, burning enemy with Curium water and voiderium respectively and also creating a neutralize effect. }} - Others= - Blank= Blank Form This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped off most of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecognized dark figure. He temporary assumed this form when he blew up the universe before gaining his Vampire form, his "third" body. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': Unknown *'Brute Strength': Unknown *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': N/A *'Underwater Travelling Speed': N/A *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Unknown :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. As a result, this revives and empowers him, granting him a new body. - Bomber= Bomber This form is achieved when Virus absorbs and converting all Sunriums present into Darkiums, this form is where Virus becomes a bomber, a sacrificial weapon and achieving his goals of blowing up the entire universe. :;Stats Same as Demonic Form :;Abilities *'Resurrection': After Virus blew up the universe, he immediately resurrected himself in a new body, i.e, his Resurrected Form. *'Voiderium Aura': By uniting all the Darkiums inside his body and his Voiderium, his Voider Organ and his dark energy, Virus can summon an invincible aura of dark purple energy around his body. This aura is the source of his sacrificial powers in this form and it protects Virus from any harm and damage. Also known as Voiderium Ring. **'Virus Unleashing': Using the power of his aura, Virus can unleash a large dark purple ball in front of him that is capable of effecting all organisms in a large area. He did not demonstrate this. **'Virus Sacrificial': Virus creates a large purple ball in front of him. Virus then rushes towards the dark purple ball and rams its high speed, creating an explosion that is capable of destroying a universe and all beings. The Ultras present is unable to stop it and only The Messiah interference is able to reverse this. }} - True= True Form This is Virus Ultimate Form, it grants incredible boosts to all his stats. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 160, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 320, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': 1050 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :;Abilities *'Powers of Vampire, Normal and Demonic Forms': As True Form, Virus gains stronger version of his regular forms attack. *'Voiderium': Virus continues to possess Voiderium. However, in this form, Virus can amplify his powers and making them more deadly. **'Voiderium Final': Virus most powerful technique as an Ultra, where Virus gathers particles of Voiderium and charging them with the energy gathered from his whole body and presumably corrupted essences and releasing a "full-body radiation" and instantly voiding off anything in its path and causing destructive damage, which is greatly reduced with Voiderium Afloat. **'Voiderium Dragon': Virus creates 7-8 dragons (Max:40) made up of Voiderium. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Voider Foam': A powerful acid split from the dragon's mouth, which causes bruises forming all over foes body. Another version involves alkali being releasing, weakening foes inner function. Their signature ability. ***'Voider Breather': The mystical energy of the dragons, charging themselves before rapidly firing cannons of Voiderium particles, zapping anything it hits. **'Voider Nightmare': Virus levitates in mid-air, instantly disperses particles of Voiderium and instantly creating a rainshower across a large area; which voids off the free will of any targets present, representing a negative aspect and the technique also hides a trickery effect, allowing Virus to summon "Voiderium Figures" to deceiving an opponent and serving as clones fighting alongside him. This ability also creates a residue dimensional disturbance, which Virus gains an advantage in combat and reducing environmental damage. :;Physical Carried from Vampire Form. :;Weapons *'Sunrium Blade': During the merger with Yvon while fighting against Tregear, Virus has armed himself with the Sunrium Blade. He can augment his Voiderium-associated abilities with the lepídeskinesis powers from his wife for stronger attacks in his arsenal. :;Special Moves *'Voiderium Sun-Stream': Virus' beam finisher in this form, it is fired as a green-ray with particles of injection. }} Trivia *Virus origins as a Scorpium Ultra wasn't revealed in his introduction. Before the movie, he is written to be an Ultra born from a dark supernova. *Virus has more forms than most Scorpium Ultras, at seven. *Given the chronological order of events, Belial's use of the Sturm Organ as Atrocious was inspired by Virus utilization of his Voider Organ. *Despite succumbing to malicious intentions during his past, Virus still belonged to the regular Scorpium Ultra instead of truly becoming an evil one. **From his Vampire and True Forms, Virus is the first Ultra with virus-related powers while utilizing an evil substance on the side of good upon redemption. Category:Former Villains Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus